


I’m Baby Call 911

by amei0n



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, first fic yeehaw!, im bad at tagging if you can’t tell, violence? ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amei0n/pseuds/amei0n
Summary: stealth has a nightmare and rider comforts him!





	I’m Baby Call 911

Inkopolis Square was strangely enough...empty.

This puzzled the timid yellow-green inkling, as he wandered around this familiar setting.

Stealth was rounding the corner adjacent to where Off the Hook rambled with one another. It reminded him of when the yellow-green inkling went out with his team captain. 

Stealth had just been playing Squid Beatz 2 as Rider motivated him at the sidelines, that time he finally earned a golden squid award for achieving the max score of Entropical on hard mode.

Something told Stealth that Rider spurring him on made that possible! 

After the teen had earned his well deserved reward, Rider laced their fingers together and they carried themselves wherever their feet lead them.

It was a fresh and fond memory for Stealth, his cheeks began to flush at the thought of his wonderful boyfriend, and he smiled to himself.

As the young inkling was lost in thought, he was quickly pulled out of it when footsteps were heard behind him. He slowly with hands slightly trembling faced whoever had made the sudden noise.

"O-oh! Rider! It's only you, you almost scared me to death!" His senses were quickly calmed at the sight of his partner.

"..." The leather jacket cladded inkling towered above the smaller boy and glared at him with disgust.

"U-um.. Rider? I-is something wro-"

"Shut up."

Stealth's eyes widened and he began to tremble once again, "W-What?"

"I said, shut the fuck up."

The S+ inkling shoved the weaker onto the concrete below.

Stealth recoiled in pain as he struck the back of his head on the pavement.

Tears began streaming down his face. What a crybaby.

"You're so goddamn worthless." Rider spat out thickly as he struck Stealth in the head with his octoling boots.

Stealth was wailing at this point, he was in so much pain as he held his head in his hands, his head was throbbing and ached from the powerful blow.

"You're so annoying. Who would ever make the poor mistake of loving you?" 

Rider began stepping on the injured boy's throat making it hard to breathe.

Stealth managed to string a few words through the pain and sobbing, "I-i.. don't...u-un-understand...!" he choked out becoming extremely lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"Let me make this clear to you,"

The tall yellow-green inkling grabbed the struggling mess of an inkling by the throat and smashed him up against the nearby brick wall.

"I have never ever or will ever love you, you are the most pathetic thing I've laid my eyes upon and your mere existence is a nuisance to everyone. The day you die will the happiest day of my life you helpless, needy moron."

With that said, Rider brutally dropped the devastated inkling and mercilessly stomping and striking him until Stealth was no longer alive.

Stealth snapped his eyes wide open to find himself in bed with his boyfriend. He was shaken so harshly that he felt like he was about to throw up, he curled up into a ball and placed one hand clenching his stomach and the other covering up his mouth and he stayed as such for a while.

The other began coming to and woke up to the sight of his love in such pain and quickly wrapped his arms around the shaken inkling tightly.

Rider softly spoke to his boyfriend, "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" He began rubbing circles into the crying inkling.

Stealth started to gag and shake even more at the thought of that horrible nightmare, he just wanted to be in the comfort of his lover's embrace.

"I-it's nothing really!...I-i'm just overreacting!" 

Rider had an inkling he knew what the issue was, but chose not to push his boyfriend for details.

He began wiping his tears and sprinkling kisses all over his lover's face and neck.

"It's not nothing, but you can tell me when you're feeling more comfortable.."

Stealth responded with a tight hug and lots of kisses and simply nodded.

Rider cupped Stealth's face in his hand and rubbed his cheek with his thumb and Stealth put his hand over his boyfriend's.

With half-lidded eyes he looked into Stealth's eyes as it was a rare gem to them as they're always covered and protected by his signature headgear. His eyes were always gentle and quiet enamouring, it was another thing on the long list of things Rider loved about Stealth.

Stealth began to yawn and snuggled up against the crook of Rider's neck, his hand becoming intertwined with the other's.

Rider kissed the top of his forehead and in a hushed voice whispered, "Love you, sweet dreams..'

Stealth felt his heart swell with love as he squeezed Rider's hand a bit tighter,

"..Love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah! that’s my fist fic hope y’all liked it :0!


End file.
